


La vue est belle

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Space, Diary/Journal, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: 13 mars 2111. Erik Lehnsherr est envoyé dans l'espace pour monter la station Mir 2.Un an plus tard, il est rejoint par un second astronaute dont la mission lui est secrète.





	La vue est belle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeCoolName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolName/gifts).



> Cadeau d'anniversaire à la merveilleuse [SomeCoolName](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolName).
> 
> Je suis heureuse d'être ton amie.

Vendredi 13 mars 2111 – Jour 1. Première mise en route de Mir 2. Module de vie raccordé. Ariane X stoppée. Matériel de survie déchargé et installé. Un temps d’adaptation sera nécessaire pour utiliser la métallokinésie en l’absence de champ magnétique. La vue est belle.

 

Mardi 19 mai 2111 – Jour 67. Pouvoirs totalement fonctionnels. Phase 1 de montage terminée. Routine ancrée. Méthode de méditation acquise. La vue est belle.

 

Dimanche 2 août 2111 – Jour 142. Phase 2 de montage terminée. La vue est belle.

 

Mardi 13 octobre 2111 – Jour 214. Phase 3 de montage terminée. Mir 2 totalement fonctionnelle. Phase 1 de l’entraînement du second astronaute activée sur Terre. Installation de la cellule de recherche. Séparation des zones de vie : solitude assurée. La vue est belle.

 

Vendredi 1er janvier 2112 – Jour 293. Bonne année.

 

Samedi 12 mars 2112 – Jour 364. Arrivée du chercheur demain. Charles Xavier. Anglais. Télépathe niveau Omega. Mission : chercher de nouvelles formes de vie dans l’espace. Apparemment, le niveau de nuisances télépathiques sur Terre est trop élevé pour y arriver depuis le sol. La mission est restée Top Secret jusqu’à ce jour ; je ne l’aurais certainement pas acceptée autrement. Mon rapatriement n’est pas prévu avant 2115 pour assurer l’entretien de Mir 2. Je compte les jours. La vue est gâchée.

 

Dimanche 13 mars 2112 – Jour 365. Le Télépathe est arrivé. Il dit tout connaitre de moi ; si c’est parce qu’il a lu mon dossier ou qu’il a délibérément ignoré mon interdiction d’entrer dans mon crâne, je ne sais pas. Il a emmené un jeu d’échecs en tungstène et en titane. Et du thé. Une rapide visite et l’explication sommaire du fonctionnement de la station, et il saura se débrouiller seul.

 

Dimanche 24 avril 2112 – Jour 407. Xavier a pris ses marques. Ses rapports hebdomadaires à la base montrent des signes encourageants. La turbine que j’ai réparée hier semble fonctionner correctement. La cohabitation, bien que parfois houleuse, se passe mieux que ce que je pensais. Tant que Xavier ne tente pas de m’adresser la parole.

 

Vendredi 10 juin 2112 – Jour 454. J’ai dû sortir Charles du Cérébro d’urgence, aujourd’hui. Les migraines qu’il subit après chaque séance empirent, et la surcharge qu’il a subie ce matin lui a fait perdre le contrôle. Il est actuellement endormi dans le cocon médical. Il ne saigne plus du nez. La partie d’échecs attendra ; je vais revoir les réglages du Cérébro. S’il lui faut trois jours complets pour s’en remettre, cette fois, qu’est-ce que ce sera quand ça arrivera à nouveau ?

 

Lundi 18 juillet 2112 – Jour 492. Les derniers paramètres du Cérébro semblent optimums. Charles ne souffre plus de migraines, et il semble avoir trouvé une race intelligente vivant dans la ceinture d’Orion. Il n’est plus totalement exténué quand il rejoint notre lit. Il m’apprend à contrer une intrusion mentale et me montre tout ce qu’il voit dans l’infini qu’est l’univers. Je lui enseigne la mécanique et le laisse sentir mon pouvoir. La vie est belle.

**Author's Note:**

> Le 13 mars 1986, la station Mir accueille ses deux premiers cosmonautes.


End file.
